The Five Step Plan
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Five Steps. That was all Hermione had given Ginny to get Harry to fall for her. Little did Ginny know that she would regret the third step more then ever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was written for Mangagirl's Summary Challenge at HPFF!

"I swear Hermione, he doesn't even notice me! At least not as girl much less one he would want to date. I bet all he sees when he looks at me is Ron's little sister, or brother I should say." I said exasperatedly to the brown haired Hermione sitting next to me at the dinner table as I stared at the boy of my affections, Harry Potter.

"Ginny, you don't need a guy to be happy," Hermione began. "I mean look at me, I'm perfectly happy even though that bimbo of a brother you've got still doesn't recognize me as a girl."

"I know I don't need him to be happy, but can you really sue me for wanting him?" I asked her wistfully.

"No, not really," she said as she looked down the table where Ron was sitting.

I know I should be grossed out and all, I mean it is my brother she's been lusting after, but I really hoped that Ron would grow out of his stupidity and ask her out before he loses her for good. Hermione and I have never been the best of friends but lately, I have been growing closer to her and shying away from my own fifth year friends. One reason being that I knew Hermione would actually be able to keep a secret until like my other friends. Plus she actually knew what I was going through since both the guys we like are currently chasing after different girls; Harry chasing that Ravenclaw Cho Chang, and Ron chasing Lavender Brown. Honestly, there was no competition for me when it comes to Ron and girls, I would much prefer the bookish Hermione to the whorish Lavender.

Annoyed with myself for staring after Harry for so long, I began to take interest in my food. The unfortunate thing about having six brothers is that I didn't always remember my table manners and scarfed down my food in a manner that could probably compete with Ron. I flushed a scarlet red, which completely clashed with my hair, as Hermione stared at me with disgust written all over her face. It was in that moment, that I let out a very unladylike burp and flushed an ever darker shade of red.

"Oops," I said, "excuse me."

"And you wonder why Harry sees you as a boy," Hermione chided. "Maybe if you act more like a girl he will see you as one."

My only response to her was sticking my tongue out, though I made sure to do it real lady-like, if there is such a thing. I watched as Hermione daintily dabbed at a spot on her mouth and I had to choke back a scoff at her behavior, and she thought I was the weird one. After dinner, the two of us walked back to Gryffindor Tower together, mostly in silence until Hermione grabbed a hold of my arm.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Hermione exclaimed as she pulled me off to the side. "My mum once told me about this plan she had used to get my dad, and look at them now- happily married! I think she called it the five step plan. I'm sure if I owled her she would tell me all about it."

"It's worth a shot," I told her though I was skeptical that it would work.

As soon as we made it back to the common room, Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory in order to write the letter asking her mum about the five step plan. I sunk down on the overstuffed red couch, trying to figure out why I agreed to this silly plan and how it would help me get Harry Potter, the chosen one. Hermione ran across the common room, a piece of parchment in one hand, and made her way to the owlry. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came back through the common room, stopping right in front of me.

"It's done," she said smiling at me, "by breakfast, or lunch at the latest, I should have a response from my mum."

"That's great," I told her through my teeth as I forced a smile upon my face. Now there was no way out of this mess.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave me a review even a quick liked it would be awesome! Also I'm working on getting a beta at the moment so hopefully I will have one soon to help fix up this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot of effort the next morning to eat my breakfast since my stomach was a jumbled mess of nerves. Today, we were expecting a response from Hermione's mum since she didn't have to work today, since it was a muggle holiday. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with the five step plan, but I figured that I could at least humor Hermione and hear what I would have to do before making my decision. I just felt that if I went through with this plan, then I would only be getting Harry because I manipulated him and not because he actually likes me.

Throughout breakfast, I had to endure Hermione chatting about Ancient Ruins and the fascinating places that she was learning about in class. I didn't really participate in the conversation, instead, opting to shake my head and giving little comments here and there when needed. Honestly, I was too busy staring down the table at Harry to really take much notice to the conversation. Besides, I may be smart but that doesn't mean that I want to talk about homework and classes all the time like Hermione. A loud screeching noise brought me out of my thoughts as one of the school's barn owls dropped a letter from up above, which ended up landing right in the bowl of scrambled eggs.

Hermione snatched the envelope out of the bowl and ripped it open, quickly scanning the letter. I waited with abated breath for her to tell me the plan, but it never came. At first I thought it was just a really long and in depth process but when she still hadn't said anything after folding and placing the letter in her book bag, I grew impatient.

"Well," I asked looking at her.

She didn't return my look instead, she continued eating and only in between bites did she say, "not now," in a hushed voice.

I couldn't help but wonder what the first step could be if she couldn't even tell it to me at the table. It was agonizing going through my classes that day since all I could think about was the plan to get Harry. Thoughts ran through my head about what I would have to do and what it would mean for me and Harry. What would happen if he found out what I was doing? Would he hate me for it? I figured sometime during my last class that even if he did end up hating me for trying this, it would at least be worth the risk since as far as I could see it's either this or possibly never having him.

There was no more mention of the plan until after dinner when Hermione dragged me with her to the library. I protested going at first, but when she hinted about the plan, I followed along behind her. When we got to the library, I impatiently waited for her to get her stuff situated which took a full five minutes to make sure that it was all exactly just so. I was about ready to yell at her and tell her that everything was perfect and to just tell me what I need to do in order to get Harry but then she finally pulled the piece of parchment that was her mum's letter out of her bag.

"So according to my mum the first step would be to initiate contact with the intended boy, in this case meaning Harry," Hermione told me as she read through the letter once more, probably to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"That's it," I asked exasperatedly. "That's what you couldn't tell me in the Great Hall this morning?"

"Ginny, do you really want people to overhear what your trying to do," she asked me.

After thinking about it for a moment, I shook my head no, knowing that I would be mortified if anyone found out about this plan.

"That's what I thought. Now, I was trying to think of something you and Harry could do together but all I could think of was homework. I figured you could ask him for help in Defense Against the Dark Arts since that seems to be his strongest class," Hermione told me.

"I don't think that will really work though. I mean he would probably just tell me to go to you for help," I responded, no sure what I could do that would get me to hang out with Harry.

That one question plagued me for days before it finally hit me during quidditch practice. This was something we both really like doing. I could ask him to work on new plays with me that way we could not only make our team better and bring the quidditch cup back to Gryffindor but this would also allow me to get closer to him. Now all I have to do is run the idea by Hermione.

I couldn't wait to find her after practice that I ran right passed her in the common room causing myself to come to an abrupt stop and retrace my steps back to her. Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust as I approached her though I ignored her face at first.

"Hermione, guess what," I practically shouted. "I finally figured out what I can do for the plan." I said this second part much more quietly.

"That's great, and I love to hear all about it," she paused for a second then continued, "After you shower," she told me then shooed me towards the girl's dormitory.

Turning to face her, I tried to tell her one more time about my idea before turning towards the stairs when she continued working on whatever homework was currently in front of her. The excitement of finding out what I could do for the plan on continued to grow as I rushed up the stairs and through my normal shower routine. I tried to take a fast shower but there was just something about the warm water beating down on my back that always made me take a longer one then needed because of this though, I had missed my chance to talk to Hermione about the plan since both Harry and Ron were already surrounding her.

I paused at my spot at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what I should do now that I wasn't going to be able to tell her until a later time. Instead of heading over in their direction, I decided to take a place next to Sophia Dahl, a muggleborn and a girl I had been relatively close to over the past five years. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye as I sat down next to her nothing being said between us. I wanted to say something to her but everything that I thought of just seemed so pathetic so we just sat there enjoying the quietness of the night and the warmth of the fire in front of us.

It was nice to just sit there with her and relax for a moment, it almost allowed me to forget about the five step plan which had been on my mind constantly since it had been brought up all those days ago. Now with an idea on how to set the plan in motion it seemed almost do-able and less scary. That night, I didn't have a chance to talk with Hermione since the boys had stayed by her side until they all went up for bed so instead of waiting around any longer, I resigned myself to go upstairs and to bed myself.

The next morning, I made sure to get up earlier than normal, if only to meet up with Hermione on her way down to breakfast. Even though I had gotten up earlier, she still managed to beat me down to the Great Hall. I plopped myself down next to her and then as I piled food onto my plate I whispered to her, "meet me in the library at the start of lunch." She nodded her head to me to indicate that she had heard the message and that she would be there.

Each minute of class seemed to tick by slowly so that when my final class before lunch was finally let out, a long sigh escaped me. My nerves were back full force as I made my way to the library unsure of what Hermione would think of my plan. I walked in and looked around for the brown bushy hair of Hermione's and found her over in a secluded corner looking at the books on the shelf nearest her. Walking up next to her, I looked around to make sure that there was no one else nearby, which there wasn't and finally told her my plan.

"Quidditch," I told her.

"What," she questioned shooting me a confused look.

"Quidditch," I repeated, "that's what I can do to spend time with Harry. I can ask him to practice some new plays with me so that we can beat the Slytherin's in our game in three weeks."

She thought about it for a moment before responding, "that could work."

"That's what I thought too, well I mean obviously otherwise I wouldn't have said anything. Now the only thing left to do is actually ask him but I don't know how I should go about it. I mean I don't want to just approach him out of nowhere because then it might seem kind of suspicious and I have to make sure Ron isn't around otherwise there is no way that he would allow Harry to be alone with me." I rambled out loud even though I was saying it mostly to myself.

"Well you could always just ask him after practice, then it wouldn't seem that random to ask him and just wait until Ron is already headed in that way you don't have to worry about him either," Hermione told me.

"You're brilliant Hermione," I said, throwing my arms around her in a hug. "Now how about we go get some lunch?"

"Sure, let me just check out these books for my potions essay, and then I we can go," She said, grabbing a few books off of the shelf that she had been looking.

I walked out of the library with a new pep in my step, excited that I could finally put this plan into motion which meant that soon Harry would be mine. All I had to do now was to wait until Saturday's quidditch practice to ask him.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also I'm hoping of getting a beta soon for this story so all the little errors should be fixed up soon! Thank you all for reading the chapter!


End file.
